


A New Member

by Novirp13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The rest of the Fighters are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Is not like his predecessor.(What if Sonic Movie (2020) is the one who attended Super Smash Bro yearly fight?)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	A New Member

When the Master Hand distributed the invitation regarding this year 'Super Smash Bros Ultimate' fight, everyone thought the rooster will stay the same; barred the new or DLC characters, of course. Cloud heard Young Link will be back this time around, so the Legend of Zelda's franchise is pretty pumped right about now, even Ganondorf (although whether he was happy because another character from their game was featured in this famous 'death' tournament or because he has more chance to curb stomp _Links—_ he didn't really care which version. He just wanted to _slam_ him to the ground—nobody knew. Most of them agreed it was the latter, however). And he also heard a newcomer that came from a recently famous game will be featured as well? What was the title again? Person A? Something along that way anyway.

So, imagined their surprised when Sonic rejected the invitation. That confident, ready to rumble, and _always assured of his own victory_ Sonic refused to attend the tournament. He said that he will be featured in the newest mobile game, made to promote Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, and was needed to be there _right now_ because, typical Sonic, he liked to put things until the last minutes possible. Thinking that, because he had super speed, he could blast through anything within a second. _That wasn't how the world work, buddy. See how mad the director looked now, because of your carefreeness?_

Not wanting one of their core fighters to be absent, Master Hand decided to invited _another_ Sonic to join instead.

When the usual Sonic heard this, he immediately gathered all the fighters to the main hall, willingly or not. And with a serious expression Cloud never saw before, he said. Or rather, _growled,_ "hurt him in any way, _I'll murder you all."_

It was such a jarring transition, even Ridley took a step back.

Frankly, Cloud took the sudden change in character within face value. This new Sonic looked the same to him. Still blue. Still talkative. Still like a kid in a sugar high, although in this case, it may actually be quite literal? He didn't really know, he was basing this from the difference in height. What Cloud knew is that this Sonic came from a movie. That took place mostly in a human, _real_ -world and not his fantastical realm. Meaning, he didn't know anything regarding Super Smash Bro and its magical nature (the kid gawked when he saw another anthropomorphic creature—such as Pikachu and King Dedede—just now). He was inexperienced and looked pretty cowed with the rest of the guy when they started crowding him, gushing over how cute he was compared to their usual member.

Sonic then covered it with exaggerated confidence, boasting over how well-liked he was in his own world so _obviously,_ the citizen of this fighting game would like him as well.

Cloud, again, didn't care. He wasn't particularly fond of their little blue blur. Not because he hated him. He just didn't see things eyes to eyes with him. As an ex-soldier, who worked tirelessly and almost without rest, Game Sonic's lackadaisical nature rubbed him wrong. They were neutral towards each other. An acquaintance and rival on stage at best. Yet both of them agreed that they just…couldn't get along.

That didn't mean he'll judge _Movie_ Sonic by its cover, of course. But he'll keep his expectation low for sure.*

The kid was interesting, to say the least. For someone who lived in the human world, there were a bunch of things he didn't recognize. He knew about movies and films, but he didn't know about the internet. He knew about comic books and novels (though it wasn't to his taste. He liked looking at cool images and pictures, not words), but he didn't know about console and game in general. He knew about the concept of 'family' but didn't understand when Peach congratulated him for his new parents (he thought Tom and Maddie were his friends. _Pretty_ sure people who unofficially allowed someone—alien hedgehog or not—to live in their residence without time constraint was called 'adopted'. Peach patiently explained it to Sonic and the kid was now having an existential crisis because of it). He didn't like to fight either, even though Master Hand already said this is a neutral ground and nobody was hurt permanently. The little guy was just…so innocent and clueless at times, hesitant and peaceful, that Cloud wondered how he could be another version of the usually cocky Blue Blur.

Then again, Links had so many iterations. Toon Link was expressive while his predecessor loved to mask their interest with a face of indifference.

Speaking about Link, Sonic was very close with Young Link. And Lucario as well, for some reason. He could understand the former, as Young Link is actually a very skillful prankster; he's a force to be reckoned with when paired with Toon Link or Palutena, of all things. But Lucario? That guy reminded Cloud of himself when he was still a soldier and didn't know the concept of 'emotion' (not like he understands the said concept even know. He liked to think he was better at it, however. Especially at discerning which was a 'good nature joke' and which was a 'sarcastic jab at his inability to _people_ '). Cold, calculative. He only let his guard down when he was with the Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer himself. What was his kind—the cold, calculative part, he meant—was doing with the hyperactive, couldn't-stop-talking Sonic? And how could Sonic have an amicable, sometimes heated, conversation with Lucario?

That wasn't the only thing that differentiated him with the _Game_ Sonic. _Movie_ Sonic is very touchy-feely. Be it to the _heroes_ or the _enemies_ of their own series. A bump here, a slap on the back there. A handshake with a newcomer and a hug with those who don't mind. Not saying _Game_ wasn't affectionate, _Movie's_ version of friendly pat was just a whole lot palpable. It was a strange feeling, surely, though he didn't mind. The girls definitely didn't reject it, as Sonic was always so soft and cuddly. At least that was what he heard from Bayonetta regarding _Game,_ who was caught off guard by her sneaky _'attack'._ That version of Sonic wasn't keen on someone hugging him, after all.

"Excuse me," Cloud turned around and saw a brown-haired man and a tan, long-haired woman walking towards him. A refreshing smile, tinged with slight concern, blossomed on their complexion. It was the woman who spoke, saying, "are you one of Sonic's friends? Cloud, was it?"

"Yes," not really. He didn't think he was Sonic's friend _friend._ Although from the context alone, everyone in Super Smash Bro could be called that. They _were_ fighting for the sake of entertainment, not to save the world. Just playing around, albeit a little rougher, "are you Sonic's parents? Tom and Maddie Wachowski?"

Tom nodded without preamble, admitting the fact almost immediately, "it's nice to meet you," he looked over his shoulder, noting that Sonic was still on the stage and was 'fighting' with a Gunner in Sans costume (a lot of 'viewer' loved to vote for that character appearance since the new outfit. Must've come from a famous game, huh?), "never in my life have I imagined that a game character is actually a real people. _Totally not freaking out here._ I remember I played your game before when I was still a child."

Cloud hummed, "Master Hand said that every universe existed. And our boss is originated from a dimension that attracted other sentience from other worlds. The reason why we're in your world as _a game_ was because the story of our… _great feats_ slipped through the ley lines. And your 'game developer' subconsciously worked to retell it."

"Like…a clairvoyance or something?" Tom questioned and Cloud dipped his head in confirmation.

"We're real. Just not in your universe."

"I see."

"Anyway, is Sonic alright?" Maddie turned their conversation back to the original topic, "we know this is just a play pretend, but you know. The effect was pretty convincing. Sonic didn't want to join actually. But he is a nice kid and he agreed to help his, well, _himself_ with this tournament."

Ah, yes. Cloud heard him talk about _Game._ Saying that he was cool, could use his power easily without a fear of it getting out of control and how he wished he'll be as tall as him someday, "if you're worried he's being bullied, then don't be. Everyone had been super nice to him so far."

They really didn't want to know what will _Game_ do if someone, _anyone_ , hurt _Movie._ His threat felt so real.

"Nothing? No complication at all?" Cloud nodded assuredly. Yet instead of relieving them from unnecessary stress, their eyebrows furrowed even more. He didn't understand why, "what do you think, Tom?"

The man grunted, scratching the back of his neck, "can't help it. This tournament lasted for a month, right? _God, it's not even a month and I feel like I haven't seen Sonic in a year._ Let's just hope nothing happened when we're not here…"

"Thank you for your help, Cloud," Maddie beamed, "We appreciated it and please, keep being a friend with Sonic."

Cloud nodded (what loving parents Sonic had, blood relation or not. He was…kind of jealous) and he was ready to go to the arena, now that the previous battle was over (Sans won, by the way). He was stopped when Tom deliberately coughed though. And when he turned around, he saw the older man thrust a small notebook and a pen towards him, a sheepish grin decorated his face.

"May I have your autograph?" Tom whispered in awe, "you're always my favorite character."

That conversation was pushed to the back of his mind when Terry caused an earthquake throughout the whole stadium by his punch alone, happy that he could finally fight the famous ex-soldier without a disturbance from any other 'players'

The silent warning that passed between the two Wachowski three days ago never graced his mind for a second time. The kid looked happy. Cheerful enough to cause a headache to anyone around. He thought it was an unnecessary concern, the parents just missed him dearly and weren't ready for their kid to grow up too fast. That may be so. But Cloud realized there was a double meaning within that worry when the fighters passed the hall of 'Adventure mode'. It wasn't often they walked through there, as the dormitory was situated near the 'Tourney mode'. Even so, a new 'viewer' always cropped up for a day or two. And to please every audience available, Master Hand scheduled them to tackled this mode at day 15 or 16 every month. They were walking near the 'map of the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Adventure' when Sonic suddenly stopped, a gasp tore from his mouth, causing everyone to swiveled their gaze onto him.

"Is that..."

"Hm?" Pit peered over his shoulder and saw whatever it was that made Sonic looked pale, "oh, that's the spirit of Dr. Eggman."

"E-Eggman?"

"Yeah. He's your enemy, right?" the angel tilted his head, "or…you don't have him in your universe?"

"N-No. I recognized him. Or rather his red, tacky costume," Inkling snorted at that, "he's…not a fighter here, right?"

"No. He's just a 'sticker', for the lack of better word. Spirit is used to _boost_ our power, an 'item'. You don't have to worry about him, Sonic," Pit pulled the blue creature away from the map, grinning as he pushed him to the front of the group, "even if you meet your nemesis here, they couldn't do anything. Just look at how bitter Ganondorf was, not being able to kill Link permanently no matter how he wanted to."

Cloud heard the Hatred Incarnation let out an undignified squawk at that. Everyone chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Sonic stammered. His voice slowly regained its confidence and the smile on his fur face became genuine once more, "he's just a stupid picture! Nothing to worry about!"

 _(They should've known that that word is an equivalent of 'What could go wrong?'. A famous last word. A_ jinx)

_(Karma is a little bitch and honestly, if it was a sentient being, anyone would willingly offer themselves to kill that stupid thing)_

It happened the night after. His internal clock said it was two A.M or so. Cloud felt the static crawling on his skin before—

" _ **NOOO!**_ **"**

—he heard the scream.

It sounded so painful and _heartbreaking,_ Cloud's breath hitched.

When he arrived at the source of the voice, big cleaver ready to cut through whatever it was that caused someone to let out that horrifying wail, he was halted by a blue hand. As the other fighters emerged from their bedroom, murmuring 'what's wrong?', 'who's voice was that?', 'wasn't that Sonic?', Cloud stared questioningly at Lucario, who put his index finger on his mouth. Left hand was used to slightly open the door, allowing the other to peek inside. Sonic room was _a mess._ Posters strewed around, furniture charred, bedsheet was torn. The hedgehog himself was crying senseless in Young Link's embrace, occasionally letting out a bolt of blue lightning (a new skill only _Movie_ seem to have. Cloud was pretty sure _Game_ doesn't possess it) that attacked anything within its range. One of them just dangerously zapped the entrance door and the swordsman now knew why Lucario stopped him in his track.

"Young Link," the pokemon whispered, "are you sure you can handle this?"

Young Link nodded, a look of determination and assuredness flashed, "Adult Link gave me Electro Elixir, so I should be okay. For now," his blue orbs shifted to Sonic, who was now hiccupping and sobbing, "why don't you explain it to them?"

"Really? Is…Sonic okay with it?"

"Well, we never asked for our _past_ to be open for the public to see, right? And here we are. A _game character_ in some of the universes," the elf shrugged, bitterness crept into his usually even tone, "he said that it'll come out soon enough. He just didn't know _when._ "

"Alright," Lucario closed the door slowly and turned his attention to the curious and worried heroes (Bowser was the only villain who decided to check Sonic's condition. The rest of the bad guys were too busy sleeping, most definitely), "let's go to the lounge. I'll tell you everything."

So, they did. When they arrived, Lucario pulled out a DVD from amongst any other. On the cover was Sonic and a man he never saw before. Although judging by the 'red, tacky costume', as the Blue Blur called it, it was clear this is his version of Dr. Eggman. Right. Master Hand prepared this room, not just for relaxation, but for them to know about each other as well. Playing their game, reading a bunch of lore from the 'walkthrough guide'. The thing was, a character from a movie wasn't something they encountered often. Not to mention, this is Sonic they were talking about. A 'lovable' character since years ago. After playing tons of his game, most of them could guess what kind of person he was. Causing them to forget that, _right._ Cheeriness and cockiness asides—

 _Movie_ Sonic is _not Game_ Sonic.

When the film was over, nobody said anything. It wasn't a bad story, per se. The end of it made everyone's heart swell and some people shouted in excitement when Tails appeared. Then they remembered the first part of the movie and their happiness died down. Cloud saw Bowser's fists clenched, jaw tightened. His red mane covered most of his eyes as he asked the million-dollar question, "how many years…"

" _How many years was he forced to hide and live in fear?"_

No friend in sight.

_No one to talk to._

Lucario was silent. His answer came out as a whisper, enveloping the already gloomy atmosphere with even more despair.

"Ten years."

.

.

_Ah._

_._

_._

Now he understood.

.

 _("Can't help it. This tournament lasted for a month, right?" Tom eyebrows furrowed,_ Adam apple bobbed in anxiety, "Let's just hope nothing happened when we're not here…" _)_

.

He understood why they were worried.

.

 _(_ " _Hurt him in any way_ ," Game _Sonic threatened, eyes widened almost frantically,_ " _I'll murder you all."_ _)_

.

He understood why they were so protective over their local Blue Blur.

.

 _("Daddy, Mommy,_ **Longclaw** _,"_ Movie _Sonic cried. He cried, and cried, and_ cried _and Cloud could feel his own heart_ brok _e—, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. If you want my power, I'll give it to you. Just, please._ **Please,** _don't hurt them_ **.** _")_

 _("Don't take them away from me_ **.** _ **Not again**_ **—** _")_

.

 _Fate_ and _Karma_ were so, _so_ cruel. PTSD for a kid that young?

Sometimes Cloud wondered if 'peaceful retirement' and 'happy ending' really did exist.

**Author's Note:**

> *Just like what we did to the film `3`
> 
> And thank God for that too. Cuz low expectation means less disappointment. And, while Sonic wasn't a perfect movie, it was a damn good one. I'm so glad I checked this movie out when my brain was really tired from all the rejected thesis, I wanted to watch something simple and relaxing, I wanted to rest! Sonic is literally my savior that day, man TwT
> 
> **Game Sonic only existed in other worlds because Movie Sonic already has Sonic in it. If there's two Sonic, it's going to cause an imbalance in universes.
> 
> ***The thing that hurt them wasn't because Sonic saw Longclaw being killed in front of him (pretty sure some of the other fighters had to face the same tragedy as well. I just don't know which character in SSBU it was, as I haven't played most of the game myself. But, if there exists someone with Sonic's past as well, please tell me. Cuz I'm craving for ANGST and I'll be focusing my attention on that game for now :D), no. It was the 10 years isolation. Because, even someone as cold as Cloud, he still has a friend to talk to in his early childhood. Bowser too, with Kamek as his caretaker.
> 
> ****Sonic is close with Lucario and Young Link because they knew what it meant to be 'abandoned' by people you hold dear.


End file.
